Ghost
by xNude
Summary: Tony est mort. C'était la seule réalité pour Steve. Mais pourquoi apparait-il si souvent dans ses rêves ? Et qui espionne le super héro ?
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou !**

**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic' que je compte bien tenir, cette fois, le chapitre deux est *encore* en cours, mais j'avais trop hâte de la poster à vrai dire ^^**

**Donc Stony, hein, comme toujours, je ne change pas mes habitudes. Présence de Thorki et Clintasha. Pour le rated, j'ai mis T mais pour le moment je ne prévois pas de lemon.**

**C'est une fic' assez sérieuse et je dois avouer que c'est un véritable défis pour moi de me lancer dans un truc avec une suite et plusieurs chapitres (je ne sais absolument pas combien il y en aura, ça dépendra de comment l'histoire évoluera). **

**Encore et toujours désolée pour les fautes. Mon Dieu je sais que j'en oublies plein, mais même après 3 relectures, il en reste. **

**J'arrête mon blabla, et je vous laisse découvrir ma nouvelle fic' :3**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Flamme d'espoir**

_Mal._

_Il y a ton sang qui coule entre mes doigts, et je ne peux rien faire. Il y a les larmes qui roulent sur mes joues, l'odeur de la mort autour de nous. Il y a ton réacteur qui clignote de plus en plus faiblement. Il y a tes yeux qui se ferment alors que je te supplie de ne pas partir. Mais c'est trop tard. Tu n'es plus là…_

_Ensuite il y a Bruce qui pose une main douce sur mon épaule, qui chuchote des mots réconfortants que je n'entend pas. Il y a Natasha qui pleure dans les bras de Clint, Thor qui hurle sa rage et son désespoir. Il y a même Loki qui baisse les yeux, sûrement pour cacher ses sanglots incontrôlables._

_Puis il y a les sirènes des ambulances, policiers. Il y a des pleurs, des cris, des hurlements. Il y a des ombres qui nous encerclent mais je ne lâche pas ton corps pour autant. Il y a des paroles incompréhensibles, des gens qui se veulent rassurants. Mais pour moi il n'y a que la douleur intolérable qui ronge ma poitrine, ton visage serein qui ne souris plus, ta peau si froide qui ne me réchauffera plus jamais._

_Pour moi il n'y a plus personne._

* * *

Le reste m'apparait comme flou à présent. On a mis une couverture sur mes épaules. On t'a emporté dans une ambulance, même si c'était déjà trop tard. On a expliqué aux journaliste que l'explosion du bâtiment B68 du SHIELD, provoqué par un certain terroriste « Mandarin » avait engendré la mort du très célèbre milliardaire Anthony Edward Stark, alias Iron man.

On m'a conduit à l'infirmerie, afin de guérir mes blessures. Mais rien ni personne ne pouvait refermer la plaie invisible qui déchirait mon cœur. J'avais envie d'hurler à la Terre entière ma douleur, envie de remonter le temps et de te dire tout ce que j'éprouvais pour toi, même si tu le savais déjà.

J'avais envie de mourir…

Ton enterrement s'est déroulé un dimanche. Il y avait tant de monde, tant de gens qui voulaient te rendre un dernier adieu… Ton cercueil était fermé. Les blessures que tu avais reçues auraient choqué tout ces gens. Moi je ne savais plus quoi penser. Où étais-tu passé ? Est-ce que tout ce qu'on m'avait enseigné sur la vie après la mort était vrai ? Etais-tu monté au ciel ? Ou est-ce que ton corps se décomposerait dans ce cercueil ? J'ai prié pour que la première option soit la vraie. Je prie encore.

Les semaines ont passé. Les affaires ont repris leur cours. Je travaillais, mangeais, dormais. Mais tout était vide. Tout me paraissait fade. Ton visage s'affichait en permanence dans mon esprit. La nuit j'étais en proie à des cauchemars, où je revoyais sans cesse ta mort. Catatonie disait le psychologue que Coulson m'avait envoyé voir. Pour moi aucun mot scientifique ne pouvait décrire mon état et ce que je ressentais.

Une question assaillait mon esprit tourmenté : pourquoi n'étais-ce pas moi qui reposais à ta place ? J'aurais voulu mourir ce jour là, affronter la mort aurait été plus facile avec toi à mes côtés. Mais j'étais vivant et toi tu étais mort. Et ça me faisait si mal…

Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir aimer quelqu'un ainsi, aussi fort. Toutes les personnes que j'ai eu l'audace d'aimer sont parties trop vite, emportées par une mort brutale ou les dégâts du temps. Le temps… j'en avais à revendre à présent. Etais-je donc condamné à regarder les personnes qui me sont chères mourir les unes après les autres, sans que je puis y changer quoi que ce soit ? Ce privilège qui m'a été accordé pendant la guerre, ce nouveau corps, était-il finalement une terrible malédiction ? Serais-je comme Bruce, incapable de supporter la vie mais incapable de mourir ?

Voilà les pensées qui allaient et venaient dans ma tête. Je passe mes journées allongé dans ce lit que nous avions autrefois partagé, une boule dans la gorge et qui refuse de s'en aller. Je regarde le plafond en imaginant que tu es là, près de moi. Mais tu n'es pas là… et tu ne le seras plus jamais.

_Pourquoi a-t'il fallu que tu me laisses Tony ? Pourquoi a-t'il fallu que tu meures ?_

* * *

_**6 mois plus tard….**_

-Steve ? Steve !

Steve se retourna. Bruce l'observait d'un air inquiet. Certes il s'était arrêté en plein dans sa phrase, car il avait vu la photo posée sur la commode du salon. Des jeunes gens posaient sur celle-ci, souriant de toutes leurs dents. Un homme massif avec de longs cheveux blonds tenait par les épaules un autre légèrement plus petit, cheveux noirs, qui affichait un air plutôt boudeur. A côté d'eux se tenaient un couple en combinaison de cuir. Une jolie femme rousse fixait l'objectif d'un regard flamboyant et son compagnon la tenait par la taille. Un peu en retrait, un cinquième personnage avait un air timide et rêveur, avec ses lunettes légèrement de travers. Enfin au centre un homme blond regardait celui qui était à sa droite. Celui-ci portait un adorable bouc, et ses yeux étaient plissés tellement il riait.

Voilà pourquoi Steve était bloqué dans son discours. Cette simple photo ranimaient en lui des sentiments hélas encore trop présents et trop forts pour son pauvre cœur. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de Tony. Il semblait si insouciant, si vivant…

Se rendant compte que l'attention des Avengers était portée sur lui, il continua sa phrase :

-Désolé… Hem, je disais que Coulson avait retrouvé une trace du Mandarin. Apparemment lui et ses gardes ont élu domicile dans un espèce de temple abandonné, au plein cœur de la Malaisie. Il n'a pas plus d'informations, mais je pensais que…

Il s'arrêta net en voyant le regard désolé que lui administrait Natasha.

-Quoi ?

-Steve écoute… je sais que tu veux retrouver ce fumier, tout le monde veut le voir mort, ici, tu le sais. Mais on ne peut pas bousculer toute notre organisation pour vérifier une simple hypothèse. On a besoin de plus pour attaquer, le Mandarin n'a pas donné de signe de vie depuis 8 mois. Qui sait, peut être qu'il est…

Steve la fusilla du regard.

-C'est quoi votre problème ? Bon sang qu'est ce que vous avez tous ? Il _l_'a tué ! _Il_ est mort à cause de cette ordure, et vous tout ce que vous me trouvez à dire c'est « Il nous en faut plus » ! Les Avengers que je connais n'auraient pas hésité une seule seconde pour frapper.

-Qu'est ce que tu crois, Steve ? Il nous manque, c'est atroce mais on y peut rien. La vengeance ne sert à rien, tu entends ? Même si le Mandarin meurt, ça ne _le_ ramènera pas. Personne ne revient jamais.

Clint avait crié. Steve était figé. Natasha administra un coup de coude à son amant pour lui signifier qu'il était allé trop loin, mais le mal était fait. Captain America quitta la pièce non sans jeter un regard assassin à chacune des personnes qui étaient présentes. Thor secouait la tête d'un air désolé, et son frère baissait les yeux, ne sachant pas quoi dire (un comble pour le dieu qui avait presque autant de répartie que Stark).

Bruce sortit à son tour, et parcouru les couloirs menant au laboratoire d'un pas rapide. Il hésita cependant avant d'y entrer car Steve s'y trouvait. Le blond consacrait tout son temps à essayer de retrouver le fameux terroriste. Le scientifique souhaitait sa mort presque autant que lui, mais il savait que ça ne serait pas aussi simple que Steve l'espérait. Il éprouvait beaucoup de pitié pour le jeune homme. Il avait vu les flammes de la passion présentes entre lui et Tony, il avait vu l'amour dans leurs yeux. Il avait été témoin de la souffrance du blond, et savait que rien ne pourrait l'empêcher d'atteindre son but à présent.

-Banner, si tu es venu pour me faire la morale, tu peux repartir.

Le ton était froid. Inutile d'y aller avec des pincettes. Le gentil Captain America ne supportait plus la pitié du scientifique, de toutes manières.

-Steve… ce que je vais dire ne pas va sûrement pas te faire changer d'avis mais…

-Alors que fais-tu là ? Le coupa le blond.

-S'il te plait laisse moi finir. Je ne sais pas ce que tu éprouves et démontrer le contraire serait impossible. Il me manque à moi aussi, et… Je ne sais pas trouver les mots, crois moi c'est embarrassant pour un scientifique mais… Même si on arrive à localiser le Mandarin, on le trouve, on le capture et ensuite ? Il se passera quoi ? Tu penses réellement être capable d'assassiner ce terroriste de sang froid ?

-Parce que tu crois que lui ne s'est pas gêné ?! Hurla Steve.

-Même si tu y arrives, que feras-tu ensuite ?

Steve se retourna et dévisagea Bruce. L'homme était plus perspicace qu'il ne le pensait. Il connaissait les intentions de Steve, morbides et même suicidaires. Soudain son visage se décomposa. Il s'appuya sur la table devant lui et baissa la tête.

-Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui, Bruce… fit-il d'une voix brisée.

Le brun s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Mais il le faut pourtant. Si c'est dur pour moi ça doit l'être encore plus pour toi. Mais pense à ce que Tony aurait voulu. Il voudrait que tu continues à vivre même si ça parait impossible pour le moment… On retrouvera ce Mandarin et on lui fera payer tout le mal qu'il a fait, mais… ne détruit pas ta vie pour autant.

Sentant que la conversation était finie, il quitta la pièce, non sans avoir doucement pressé sa main sur l'épaule du blond, comme pour lui dire « Je te soutiens, tu sais ».

-Elle est déjà détruite depuis longtemps, murmura Steve.

Il était sûr que Banner l'avait entendu.

* * *

Steve ne mangea pas avec les Avengers ce soir là. Il savait qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur en vouloir, surtout à Clint. Ce dernier était connu comme particulièrement rancunier (Loki aurait pu témoigner, les farces douteuses de Hawkeye était encore bien présentes dans son esprit : l'archer n'avait pas vraiment apprécié le fait que le dieu l'ait si facilement envouté et lui avait rendu la monnaie de sa pièce), et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas venger la mort de Tony. Ils étaient les _Vengeurs_, bon sang…

Il prit une douche rapide, ce qui le calma. La colère laissa place à une tristesse immense. Il se coucha, et attrapa un roman en essayant de se divertir. Mais rien n'y faisait. Il éteignit la lumière, se cala contre les oreillers et chuchota :

-Je t'aime, Tony.

Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à s'endormir, il fut assaillit par des cauchemars. Tony, l'explosion, le sang si rouge, sa peau si froide… Et inlassablement l'image du milliardaire qui fermait les yeux pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir.

Puis le rêve changea. C'était étrange cette fois, inhabituel. Il se voyait en train de dormir. Le roman qu'il avait entamé était posé à côté de lui. Tout paraissait normal. Seulement Tony était penché sur lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

-Steve… souffla-il.

Steve s'éveilla en sursaut. L'horloge murale indiquait 4 heures du matin. Il était parti pour une insomnie, une fois de plus. Il se leva, et alla dans la salle de bain se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Il observa son reflet dans la glace. Il était très pâle, et ses yeux était légèrement rougis. Son rêve paraissait si vrai, et Tony si réel… Pour une fois il avait rêvé de lui vivant. Il l'avait même un peu effrayé.

En retournant dans sa chambre, il remarqua une chose étrange. Une bougie était allumée près d'une photo de Tony et lui, sur un meuble posé en face d'une fenêtre. Il s'avança doucement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une bombe. Quelqu'un l'avait allumée… Qui et dans quel but, il ne saurait le dire. Mais le fait était là.

Il n'y avait pas de briquet ni d'allumettes à proximité. Etait-ce un Avengers qui avait osé faire une blague ? Il en doutait fortement, aucun ne manquerait de tact à ce point. A moins que ça soit simplement de la compassion, ce qui l'énerva fortement. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas le laisser un peu tranquille, oui ?

Il approcha sa tête, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit bien en face de la bougie. Il la fixa un moment, ne pouvant se résoudre à l'éteindre. Quelque chose l'en empêchait, il ne saurait dire quoi précisément. Tout à coup, il sentit une présence derrière lui. En relevant la tête, il aperçut le visage de Tony dans le reflet de la vitre.

Il se retourna vivement. La pièce était vide. Fou… il devenait fou à cause de ses insomnies. Il n'expliquait son état que comme ça. _Il faut que tu arrêtes, Steve,_ se dit-il. Il souffla la bougie.

Il quitta la chambre et se dirigea sans un bruit vers l'atelier. Il demanda doucement :

-Jarvis ?

-Monsieur Rogers ?

-Y a-t'il quelqu'un d'autre dans la tour ?

-Non monsieur, je ne décèle aucune présence étrangère.

-Et dans ma chambre ? Qui y est allé cette nuit ?

-Aucun Avengers n'a osé vous déranger pendant que vous dormiez.

-Mais pourtant… il y avait une bougie… quelqu'un a allumé une bougie dans ma chambre.

Il se sentait bête, même face au robot.

-Personne n'est entré dans votre chambre.

-Mais…

Il abandonna.

Steve s'assit au bureau tout en buvant un café. C'était inexplicable. Il hésita un moment, puis alluma l'ordinateur relié aux caméras de surveillances, tout en se disant qu'il était parano de ne pas faire confiance à Jarvis. Il n'était pas censé toucher à cet ordinateur. C'était Coulson qui l'avait installé, question de sécurité. Il voulait surveiller Rogers après la mort de Stark. Steve visionna la vidéo de la caméra qui était dans le couloir. Rien.

Il posa sa tasse et s'étira. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent un moment sur un dossier à part de l'ordinateur. Un dossier intitulé « Caméra chambre Rogers ».

-Coulson… soupira Steve.

L'agent du SHIELD était-il donc tellement inquiet à son sujet qu'il avait installé une caméra dans sa propre chambre ? Priant pour que ça soit uniquement dans ce but (et non pas dans un autre –il savait que Coulson était un grand fan de Captain America), il lança la vidéo.

Tout démarrait normalement, il se voyait se coucher. Il accéléra jusque 3h56. A ce moment précis, l'écran était devenu noir. Ce noir durait jusque 3h58, où tout redevint normal. Seulement, une bougie était à présent allumée sur le meuble. Et Steve s'éveillait en sursaut peu après.

Cela paraissait impossible. Pourquoi avoir fait ça, et surtout comment ? On avait dû désactiver la caméra pendant un laps de temps, ou alors…

-Jarvis, pourquoi l'écran est-il devenu noir ?

-Apparemment, monsieur, la caméra aurait eu un soucis technique à ce moment précis. Une microcoupure a fait redémarré l'appareil. Je n'ai pas plus d'informations.

Pendant ces quelques minutes, une personne s'était introduite dans la chambre.

Pendant ces quelques minutes, une personne avait allumé une bougie…

* * *

**Voili voilou…**

**Je sais le début est assez (même très) triste, c'était le but. Même moi je me suis sentie mal en écrivant. Mais ne me tuez pas tout de suite parce que j'ai osé faire mourir Tony, vous vous doutez que la suite sera intéressante et que notre milliardaire a encore des choses à offrir. **

**A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !**

_**BxM se nourrit essenciellement de beurre de cacahuète et de review, ne la laissez pas mourir de faim SVP :B**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou !**

**Voici le deuxième ****chapitre**** de ma fic', un chouilla plus court (encore une fois j'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire autant pour une histoire:/). Mille merci pour vos review, ça m'encourage à continuer d'écrire !**

* * *

_« Nous nions l'existence de nos anges. Nous nous persuadons qu'ils ne peuvent pas exister. Mais ils se manifestent. Là où on les attend le moins, et quand on s'y attend le moins. Ils peuvent s'exprimer à travers tout être sorti de notre imaginaire. Ils crieront à travers des démons s'il le faut. Pour nous pousser à engager le combat. »_

_Sucker Punch._

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Obsession**

Quelques heures plus tard, Clint apparu dans l'atelier que Steve n'avait pas quitté. L'archer se sentait assez mal après leur dispute d'hier soir, et tenait à s'excuser (enfin Natasha avait insisté sous peine de faire la grève des câlins, alors…).

-Hum… salut.

-Oh salut, Clint.

Tiens donc, le blond semblait avoir oublié qu'ils étaient en froid. Il avait d'ailleurs l'air occupé.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Jarvis détaille les vidéos de surveillance image par image et je vérifie un truc.

-Quoi comme truc ? Demanda Clint, déconcerté.

-Quelqu'un s'est introduit dans ma chambre cette nuit.

-Pardon ?

-Et y a allumé une bougie.

Steve se tourna vers l'archer et le regarda dans les yeux. La surprise y brillait, et même un agent du Shield ne pouvait mentir comme ça. Ce n'étais pas lui.

-Hein ? Mais c'est pas… et pourquoi t'as une caméra dans ta chambre, au fait ?

-Coulson. Encore.

-Ah ! Je t'avais bien dit qu'il chercherait un moyen de… enfin tu vois… Haha…

Clint s'arrêta vite de rire en voyant l'expression de Steve. Captain America était peut-être connu pour son sang froid exemplaire, mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas de le frapper s'il continuait ses sous entendus douteux sur la possible homosexualité de Coulson.

-Hahem ! Donc quelqu'un a allumé une bougie dans ta chambre ? Qui ?

-C'est ce que j'essaye de découvrir. Mais la caméra s'arrête pile au moment intéressant.

-Ah… c'est embêtant. Tu es sûr que ne pas avoir simplement rêvé ? Parce que ça parait étrange.

Le blond ne répondit pas. Bien sûr que non, tout cela était bien réel et effrayant.

* * *

Clint avait rapidement mis les autres avengers au courant, mais tout le monde était formel : personne n'avait bougé de son lit cette nuit (Loki et Thor avait juste bougé ensemble dedans mais ça c'était une autre affaire plus personnelle).

De son côté, Steve n'avançait pas plus. Rien n'y faisait, impossible de voir qui était l'intrus de cette nuit. Il se promit d'être plus vigilant et de ne dormir que d'un seul œil.

En fin de journée, Natasha proposa une promenade dans Central Park, afin que tout le monde puisse décompresser un peu, et d'éliminer certaines tensions évidentes à l'intérieur de leur groupe. A force de persuasion, elle sortit Steve de son antre, et d'une poigne ferme, l'amena dans la voiture où les autres les attendaient.

Pendant le trajet, Steve se rememorra les journées passées avec Tony dans ce parc. L'ingénieur n'était pas du genre à mettre le bout de son nez dehors « rien que pour le plaisir de voir des arbres », et grommelait souvent dans sa barbe lorsque son amant le forçait à bouger un peu de son atelier. Mais après quelques minutes il prenait sur lui rien que pour faire plaisir au blond.

C'était là où ils avaient dancé pour la première fois, dans un petit kiosque blanc. Là où Steve avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de Tony, là où il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait…

Au début, le brun avait peur de se mettre en couple, d'officialiser la chose. Il avait peur de l'amour, car il savait que perdre Steve serait insupportable. Mais au fil du temps, il s'est dit qu'il fallait profiter de ce sentiment au lieu de le fuir. Quelle ironie… Quelle foutue ironie.

* * *

L'air était doux, et cette fin d'après midi d'automne était agréable. Les Avengers flânèrent dans le parc, puis s'installèrent dans l'herbe près du lac principal, en appréciant les derniers rayons du soleil sur leurs visages. Ils s'y attardèrent quelques moments, puis le soleil tomba et d'un accord commun ils décidèrent de rentrer.

Lors du chemin du retour, Steve s'égara dans ses pensées. Il observait sans vraiment voir Loki et Thor, qui marchaient devant lui. Soudain la main du dieu du Tonnerre prit celle de son frère et leurs doigts se lièrent étroitement. Clac, une baffe de tristesse en pleine face pour Captain America. Tony prenait sa main de la même façon, possessif et amoureux. Une vague de solitude l'envahit, et il se sentit mal. Il ralentit le pas, et se retrouva juste en dessous d'un échafaudage. Certains bâtiments n'avaient pas été reconstruits comme il le fallait après la grande bataille de New York et des réparations étaient encore en cours. Mais tout à coup un énorme bruit se fit entendre.

Steve se retourna et vit un tuyau de gaz éclater sous une trop forte pression. Le souffle de l'explosion le propulsa en arrière, dans l'immeuble en reconstruction. Il traversa une vitre et se retrouva au sol. Des débris commencèrent à tomber. Il ne savait pas du tout où était les autres. La poussière et la fumée l'aveuglaient et lui piquaient la gorge, il ne savait pas comment sortir de cet enfer. Du sang coulait sur son visage. Il déplaça une plaque qui bloquait sa jambe et se releva, non sans difficultés. Il devait sortir. Vite. Sinon le bâtiment allait s'effondrer et il allait mourir sous des tonnes de béton. Steve avança à tâtons et en toussant. Ses poumons étaient en feu.

Puis il se passa à nouveau une chose étrange. Pendant un instant il sentit une présence familière à ses côtés. Mais il avait beau tourner la tête et chercher dans chaque coin, personne ne se trouvait avec lui. Soudain :

-Steve ! ATTENTION !

Le blond évita de justesse le bloc de béton qui se détacha du plafond. C'était moins une. Il fallait qu'il sorte. Mais quelque chose le bloqua.

Devant lui, à quelques mètres seulement, Tony était là. Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. C'était lui qui l'avait prévenu, il en était sûr. Mais ça paraissait impossible. _Il était censé être mort._

-Bon sang Steve ! COURS !

L'adrénaline revint dans les veines du blond. Il sortit enfin de l'immeuble en suivant Tony. Le brun lui indiquait le chemin à travers les débris, et il put sortir sans être blessé. Noir de suie, crachotant ses poumons, les larmes aux yeux et la respiration sifflante, Steve s'affaissa sur le trottoir. Il entendit les sirènes des pompiers.

-Tony, qu'est-ce que… Tony ?

Le brun avait disparu. Steve se releva et parcouru du regard les environs. Il n'avait pas rêvé. Il l'avait vu… Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre… Tony l'avait aidé. Il l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine. Il le savait.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tard : _

_Et si…_ ces deux mots revenaient sans cesse dans son esprit.

Etait-il fou ? La tristesse avait-elle donc détruit tout ce qu'il y avait de censé en lui ? Ou y avait-il encore une once d'espoir, une petite lueur dans l'obscurité, comme une bougie allumée dans une chambre noire de chagrin…

Steve était resté assis sur le toit de la tour pendant près d'une heure, à fixer l'horizon. C'était tellement dingue. Certes, sa perception du monde avait changée depuis tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre avec les Avengers, l'invasion des Chitauris, et la découverte d'autres univers. Mais même pour ces gens-là, la résurrection, les fantômes ou les miracles n'existaient pas. Il y avait peut-être une vie après la mort pour les humains comme pour les Asgardiens, cependant personne ne revenait jamais malgré les nombreuses prières.

Le soleil se levait. Steve savait que les autres s'inquiètaient pour lui. Il se doutait que Clint avait raconté sa mésaventure du matin au reste de l'équipe. Captain America n'avait pas dit un mot, juste marmonné comment il était sortit de l'immeuble (en excluant Tony de son récit). L'effondrement du bâtiment faisait maintenant l'objet d'une enquête. Apparement quelqu'un avait trafiqué les tuyaux de gaz. Mais Steve ne s'en préoccupait déjà plus.

Il faisait froid, un froid de matin d'automne. Le blond se concentrait seulement sur la chaleur qui réchauffait son cœur, glacé depuis trop longtemps. Il ferma les yeux, imaginant un instant Tony présent à ses côtés. Comme il aurait voulu qu'il soit là. Quand il les ouvrit, il n'y avait personne. Il soupira, un mince filet de buée s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il se rendit compte qu'il était fatigué. Il était temps d'aller se coucher, même si les insomnies et les cauchemars l'attendaient.

Cependant, cette nuit là, aucun mauvais rêve ne troubla son sommeil. Au contraire, tout ne fut que lumière et chaleur. Pour la première fois depuis des lustres il dormit paisiblement, sans se réveiller en hurlant.

* * *

_3 jours plus tard :_

Le mal de vivre. C'était une maladie qui rongeait les hommes jusqu'à l'os, qui les empêchait de rire. La douleur leur apprenait à résister au bonheur, à respirer, manger, réfléchir. Il n'y avait aucun remède à cela.

Voilà ce qu'avait apprit Steve durant sa longue torpeur. Mais lui avait trouvé ce remède. Ce remède était quelque chose qui ne pouvait pas s'avaler ou s'injecter comme des médicaments. Non c'était quelque chose de plus fort mais aussi d'infiniment fragile, qui ne tenait qu'à un fil mais qu'on ne pouvait pas si facilement briser. Un ensemble d'étranges paradoxes, une marmelade de contradictions.

L'espoir. Une infime petite partie d'espoir qui remplissait son être,qui lui donnait la force de vivre, qui était la seule chose qui avait de la valeur à présent. Un sentiment qui ne l'avait pas traversé depuis tellement longtemps, qui lui rappelait que tout n'était pas terminé.

Car il avait vu Tony, et ce n'était pas un rêve. Il était vivant, il en était certain.

Et Steve le retrouverait quoiqu'il arrive. Quitte à en mourir.

Plusieurs gros problèmes persistaient néamoins : Où était Tony ? Comment avait-il fait pour se retrouver dans cet immeuble en flammes ? Et pourquoi avait-il allumé une bougie (car Steve était sûr que le coup de la bougie venait également du brun) ?

Des questions dont il n'avait malheureusement pas la réponse. Mais il chercherait.

* * *

_Dans un souterrain, en Malaisie :_

Dans un couloir sombre, des bruits de pas se firent entendre, troublant le silence. Des soldats armés jusqu'aux dents s'engouffrèrent dans un long tunnel. Pas un seul ne parlait, ils étaient tous concentrés. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une immense porte qui s'ouvrit immédiatement. Un des soldats se détacha du lot, et s'avança.

-Restez-ici, dit-il aux autres.

Le groupe se figea. Le soldat s'avança dans la pièce peu éclairée et la porte se referma brusquement, le faisant sursauter. La décoration était assez sobre, il n'y avait que quelques statues chinoises. Au milieu de la pièce se tenait un chinois d'âge mûr, assis en tailleur sur des coussins, lui tournant le dos. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon, et sa longue barbe lui tombait sur la poitrine. Il semblait méditer. _Le Mandarin…_

La pièce était grande, et sentait l'encens à plein nez. Le soldat se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise. L'homme ouvrit enfin ses yeux après quelques minutes, se releva et le regarda.

-Des nouvelles, agent Lee ?

-Et bien, maître…

-Parle donc !

Le soldat recula d'un pas.

-Nous n'avons que très peu de nouvelles. Mais l'attentat de New York contre les Avengers, il y a quelques jours seulement, a échoué. Ils ont survécu.

-Incapables… incapables !

Le vieil homme explosait de fureur. Son visage n'exprimait que de la colère, une colère noire, dévastatrice, qui effraya l'agent Lee. Il mit un temps à se calmer, et dévisagea le soldat.

-Et bien… il ne nous reste plus qu'à attaquer de face. Préparez la phase B. Je veux qu'elle soit oppérationelle pour dans deux semaines.

-Bien maître.

L'agent quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide, sans se retourner.

-Ils tomberont tous, se dit l'homme à lui-même. Je veux que le monde sâche ce dont le Mandarin est capable.

* * *

**Voilààààà.**

**Blabla de l'auteur :**

**Tout d'abord, cette histoire n'est pas inspirée de « Tentation » (une amie m'a fait la remarque sous quoi ça ressemblerait un peu à Edward qui empêche Bella de faire des conneries alors qu'il est pas là ou je-ne-sais-quoi…). Mes sources d'inspirations sont très variées, pour cette histoire, ça serait plus le film « Ghost » d'où le titre (oui oui, j'étais vraiment au bout du rouleau et j'ai pris le premier titre qui m'est venu à l'esprit… bon pour quoi ce qui importe c'est le contenu de la fic').**

**Deuxièmement, le Mandarin est un des plus grands ennemis d'Iron Man dans les marvels, j'ai donc repris un peu de ses caractéristiques, mais j'ai exclus les pouvoirs avec les bagues. Pour moi c'est un terroriste cinglé, point. Pour celles qui se demanderaient à quoi il ressemble, on le voit dans le trailer d'Iron Man 3 (qui a l'air troooop bien d'ailleurs, j'attend avec impatience sa sortie !).**

**Enfin, ne voous inquiètez pas, je ne vais pas laisser le pauvre Tony de côté dans cette fic' (ça tuerait RDJ de ne pas être mis en avant dans une fiction pour une fois XD), ça ne serait pas du Stony pour rien. Je sais comment elle va se terminer (encore heureux), j'ai prévu une dizaine de chapitres. Je vais profiter des vacances (car oui, je suis en vacances ^^) pour avancer au maximum, et un nouveau chapitre sortira *sûrement* dans deux semaines. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Je sais, je suis en retard, je ne mérite pas de lecteurs, et j'irai brûler en enfer pour cela x)**

**Désolée, désolée, désolée, j'ai passé mon temps à réviser pour des exams et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'avancer, par manque d'inspiration.**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos review, ça me fait tellement plaisir d'en recevoir et d'en lire ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir dans ce chapitre (plus court que les autres).**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 3 :**** Affronter la réalité**

_Deux ans plus tôt :_

_La chambre était illuminée par le soleil. Les rayons perçaient à travers la fenêtre, traversaient la pièce, et réchauffaient le dos nu de Tony. Il gardait les yeux fermés, car il savait que les ouvrir signifiait affronter à partir de ce moment la réalité. Tout était parfait, mais il fallait tôt ou tard faire face au monde extérieur. Une main hésitante caressa sa joue, descendit jusqu'à son cou. Des bras l'enlacèrent, et il se retrouva doucement serré contre le corps chaud de Steve, qui devait penser que son amant dormait._

_Il était bien avec Steve. Une part de lui ne voudrait jamais le quitter, mais l'autre lui disait que cette relation était explosive. Une bombe à retardement. Car personne (mis à part les Avengers) était au courant que Tony se glissait tout les soirs dans le lit de Steve pour se blottir tout contre lui. _

_Homosexuel. Un mot qui le définissait à présent, un trait de caractère. Qui l'aurait cru ? Lui, le grand coureur de jupons, le « womanizer » par excellence, sortir avec un homme, Captain America. Il avait peur. Il en était malade. Car il faudrait bien un jour assumer et dire au monde entier qu'il aime cet homme. _

_Oui, il l'aimait. Il lui apportait cette chaleur, cette tendresse, et ces choses qu'il lui murmurait à l'oreille… Quelque part, peut être même devant chez lui, des gens n'accepteraient jamais cette relation. Ce détail de sa vie privée fera de lui un criminel. Il aimerait se foutre de l'avis des autres, mais il n'y arrivait pas, cette fois. _

_Mais quand il plongeait son regard dans les yeux de Steve, quand il voyait ses yeux gris surmontés de cils interminables briller, il savait qu'il ne renoncerait pas à lui. Et son cœur se serrait à l'étouffer._

_-Je t'aime Steve, chuchota-il._

_C'était la première fois qu'il le lui disait…_

* * *

_Dans le laboratoire :_

-Steve ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais _encore_ là ?

-Rien… une recherche.

Bruce le regarda d'un air sceptique. Le blond n'avait dit que quelques mots à propos de l'accident dans l'immeuble, puis s'était isolé sur le toit de la tour Stark. Et voilà bientôt une semaine qu'il vivait dans l'ancien laboratoire de Tony, silencieux et résigné. Il pianotait sur les touches, concentré comme jamais.

-Ecoute… on s'inquiète pour toi. Même Loki –et tu sais à quel point il est égocentrique celui-là- m'a demandé si tu allais bien.

-Je vais bien. Je t'assure. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai du boulot.

-C'est quoi ? Fury m'a dit qu'il ne t'avait rien demandé de faire, une première d'ailleurs.

-C'est pas pour le SHIELD. Bruce, je…

Mais le brun s'était déjà penché sur l'écran. Steve s'efforça de cacher le dossier sur « les signes que peuvent nous envoyer nos proches disparus », ce qui n'échappa nullement à Bruce. Il soupira bruyamment et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

-Steve… Qu'est ce qui s'est passé dans cet immeuble ?

Le blond ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il semblait réfléchir, puis il lui demanda :

-Tu crois à ces choses-là ? Je veux dire les apparitions, les…

Il ne put sortir le mot fantôme. Bruce le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Est-ce que ça aurait un rapport avec la bougie posée dans ta chambre ?

Steve prit un air grave. Il baissa la tête et marmonna :

-Je l'ai vu. J'ai… j'ai vu Tony dans cet immeuble.

-Tu as vu… Tony ? Répéta Bruce comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Il m'a prévenu lorsqu'un bloc de béton a failli m'écraser. Puis il m'a montré la sortie. Seulement lorsque j'ai voulu lui parler, il était parti. Sans lui je serai mort.

Sa voix se brisa. Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Bruce ne savait réellement pas quoi en penser. D'un côté, il s'était demandé comment le blond avait pu sortir des débris sans être gravement blessé, mais de l'autre il se disait que cela était tout bonnement impossible. Il était un scientifique, il avait l'esprit rationnel. Certes il avait vu d'autres mondes, mais il ne croyait pas aux revenants. Même si c'était Tony.

-Il est vivant, j'en suis sûr, dit Steve en rompant le silence.

-Pardon ? Steve, je sais que ça te fait atrocement souffrir, mais Tony _est mort_. On l'a tous vu, on a assisté à son enterrement.

-Son cercueil était fermé. Et si ce n'était pas lui qu'on a mis en terre ? Non attends, fit-il en voyant le brun sur le point de répliquer, réfléchis juste deux secondes. il était là. Je l'ai vu, j'en suis sûr.

-Bon sang ! Tu as vu ce que tu voulais voir. Je suis désolé, mais comment veux-tu qu'il ait pu se téléporter ou je-ne-sais-quoi dans ta chambre et dans cet immeuble ? Pourquoi il ne se montre pas s'il est vivant ? Et où est-il maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas, Bruce… mais je le retrouverai.

Le scientifique soupira une nouvelle fois. Il ne voulait pas manquer de tact envers son ami, mais l'obsession de Steve l'inquiétait fortement. Il avait l'impression de parler à un étranger un peu cinglé, et non pas à Captain America.

Mais il avait néanmoins remarqué une chose : la lueur dans les yeux de Steve. Une détermination qu'il n'avait plus vu chez lui depuis la mort de Tony.

Une raison de vivre…

* * *

Après avoir quitté le laboratoire, Bruce convoqua les Avengers (excepté Steve, naturellement) à une réunion secrète. Il du traîner Loki hors du Jacuzzi (le dieu avait pris ses aises après quelques mois), ce qui mit le maître des mensonges de forte mauvaise humeur. _Et ça n'allait pas s'arranger,_ se dit le scientifique,_ des fois je regrette Calcutta._

Après avoir rameuté ses amis, il leur demanda de s'assoir à la table de la cuisine. Tous le regardaient avec un mélange de curiosité et d'appréhension.

-Bien. Si je vous ait convoqué, c'est pour une bonne raison. Voilà, c'est à propos de Steve…

Il leur raconta tout. Son inquiétude, ses doutes. Aucun ne parla pour une fois, ils l'écoutaient tous attentivement, leurs visages s'assombrissant.

-Attends, attends, attends… fit Clint lorsque Bruce eut terminé, tu veux dire qu'il croit que Tony est vivant ?

-Oui, il en est persuadé. Et ça me trouble vraiment.

-Mes amis, s'exclama Thor, ne devrions-nous pas nous réjouir ? Si Steve croit que Tony est en vie, cela ne peut que lui apporter du bien, non ?

-Thor, si tu veux nous apporter du bien, tais-toi donc, répliqua son frère.

Natasha semblait plongée dans ses pensées. Elle observait la tasse de thé entre ses mains, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle était spécialiste pour trouver les faiblesses des autres, mais les réparer était hors de son domaine d'expertisassions. Elle prit la parole au bout d'un moment :

-Je pense que le mieux serait de ne pas le brusquer. On ne peut pas lui dire d'arrêter.

-Natasha, tu rigoles ? s'exclama Clint, tu veux vraiment qu'il continue à penser que Tony est en vie ?

-Mets-toi à sa place deux secondes. Si jamais je mourrai et que tu étais persuadé de m'avoir vue en vie, est-ce que tu m'abandonnerais si facilement ?

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un regard appuyé, du genre « attention à ta réponse ». Clint ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussi sec.

-Tu voudrais croire au fait que je sois en vie, même si ça paraitrait impossible, reprit la rousse. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que Steve a vu, mais… ça serait cruel de notre part de l'empêcher d'avoir tout espoir.

-Mais quel espoir ? dit Loki, bon sang, Stark _est mort_, si on encourage Steve à croire le contraire le « réveil » sera encore plus brutal, surtout si on attend !

-Je sais Loki, répondit Bruce. Mais il y a cependant une chose que je n'explique pas : comment cette bougie s'est-elle allumée ? Et comment Steve a-t'il pu sortir de cet immeuble ?

-L'esprit a tendance à voir ce qu'il a envie de voir, fit Clint. Mais pour la bougie, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Ils débâtirent encore pendant une heure. Loki et Natasha n'étaient d'accord sur rien, Thor essayait timidement de donner son avis mais se taisait dès que Loki le rembarrait d'un ton sec. Clint partageait plutôt l'avis de Loki, mais ne lui donnerait certainement pas la satisfaction de dire qu'il pensait comme lui. Quant à Bruce, il pesait le pour et le contre. Ce fut seulement lorsque le ton monta encore entre le dieu des malices et l'espionne rousse qu'il se leva brusquement. Les cris cessèrent aussitôt, chacun craignant de voir le Hulk débarquer. Cependant Bruce restait d'un calme effrayant. Il regarda chacun d'entre eux et prit la parole après un long moment de silence :

-Je pense qu'il faut voir comment la situation évolue pendant quelques jours. _Mais_, fit-il dès que Loki ouvrit la bouche pour protester, si jamais son obsession empire, on aura à lui parler sérieusement.

_Même si ne changera certainement pas grand-chose… _se dit-il.

Les avengers acquiescèrent, sauf Loki qui boudait. Le fils de Laufey n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il détestait qu'on lui dise ce qu'il devait faire, et irait parler à Steve dès qu'il en aura l'occasion. Non mais !

* * *

Steve pianotait, lisait, recherchait, téléphonait sans arrêt. C'était un rythme de vie qui ne lui laissait pas de repos, ni de temps libre. Toutes ses pensées étaient concentrées sur Tony, son apparition soudaine et la bougie dans sa chambre. Il devait le retrouver. C'était un besoin, une obsession maladive. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour le revoir encore, ne serait-ce que pour 5 minutes. Lui parler. Le toucher. Savoir qu'il est bien en vie.

Mais la boule dans sa gorge s'était reformée au fil des jours. Rien. Il n'y avait rien. Pas de traces d'un certain monsieur Stark, aucun cas de résurrection miraculeuse, rien qui aurait pu expliquer le fait qu'il l'avait vu dans cet immeuble en train de s'écrouler. La Terre continuait de tourner, les gens de vivre leur vie. Il avait beau chercher le moindre petit indice, celui-ci s'épuisait et devenait inutile par la suite. Rien sur les sites du paranormal n'indiquait précisément comment ce qu'il avait vu avait pu se produire. Il abandonna vite la piste du surnaturel. Cela concernait les défunts, et Tony était en vie. Il _devait_ être en vie. Steve ne supporterait pas de le perdre une seconde fois.

Ce fut lorsque la recherche d'identification faciale s'avéra inutile qu'il lança, de rage, sa tasse de café sur le mur du laboratoire. Celle-ci se fracassa dans un bruit épouvantable et éclaboussa de liquide brunâtre le portrait Iron Man en bleu et rouge dont Tony était si fier.

Le blond se figea un instant, contemplant les dégâts. Il se dépêcha de nettoyer, mais la toile restait tâchée. Il ramassa les débris de la tasse, et s'entailla profondément la paume de la main. Jurant intérieurement, il se précipita vers le lavabo le plus proche. Le sang dégoulinait de la blessure et gouttait dans l'évier. Sa main était entièrement rouge. Rouge comme la fois où elle était couverte du sang de Tony, qui couvrait le sol.

Soudain Steve sentit une vague de tristesse l'envahir, remplaçant la colère et la frustration de rien trouver qu'il avait accumulée pendant tous ces jours. Il leva la tête et regarda la photo de Tony placée en évidence sur le bureau, qui lui donnait du courage quand il était fatigué. C'était près de cette même photo (qu'il emmenait souvent avec lui) que s'était trouvée la petite bougie cette fameuse nuit où l'obsession avait commencée. Le blond s'approcha du bureau et l'effleura du bout des doigts.

-Tony…

Sa voix se brisa, et il se laissa tomber par terre, son dos glissant lentement contre le meuble. Secoué de sanglots incontrôlables, il laissa sa tristesse exploser, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis longtemps. C'était trop douloureux, si insupportable que ça ne paraissait pas réel.

* * *

Posté juste devant la porte du laboratoire de Tony, Loki hésitait. Il avait vu Steve s'écrouler après avoir soudainement pété les plombs, et fondre en larmes. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Captain America pleurer, et cette vision lui fendit le cœur en deux. Il éprouvait de la pitié pour lui. Il songeait aussi à Thor, et à la souffrance que lui causerait sa perte. Ce fut l'une des rares fois de sa vie où il se sentait totalement désarmé, sans aucune idée pouvant résoudre le problème. Il ne voulait pas aller voir Steve et lui dire d'abandonner. Le Dieu était connu pour être franc et direct, mais là… il ne se sentait pas assez courageux pour détruire totalement les espoirs du Capitaine. Il ne _pouvait_ pas.

**Voilà !**

**OUI, Thor est un gros soumis face à son amant et Loki fait preuve de compassion et de délicatesse. Comme quoi… x) J'ai réalisé que je négligeais un peu le reste de l'équipe (et Dieu que je les aime tous), j'essaye donc de les faire tous participer, bien que l'histoire restera du Stony.**

**On avance pas énormément dans ce chapitre, j'en suis consciente, mais j'avais envie de développer un peu les autres avengers (notamment Loki), et de montrer leurs réactions.**

**Le chapitre 4 risque d'être plus chargé en flashback (surtout sur le premier baiser, etc, etc…) et le chapitre 5 va être fort en action.**


End file.
